IDmacX x86 - NESiCAxLive System Emulator
About iDmacX x86 is a patched *.dll that, at first, could handle the launch of an NESiCAxLive arcade game within a common environment like ours. Later, it became a way to tweak and improve the NESiCAxLive experience on PC. Setup * Download: [https://mega.nz/#!wkIUyIgA!Jl5vwS_3fHS1zLggSjLYY64yUgZGBRipl4ms1ULP66E iDmacXv1.7_2019_04_10.zip] * Extract the files within the iDmacX archive into the game folder. * Read the JConfig page to tweak the game options and to set the inputs of your controller(s). * See our Compatibility List and search for the game you wish to play to get the correct settings. The above iDmacX archive is bundled with JConfig. History Current version (iDmacX v1.7) * Added Analog 1 & Analog 2 Ninth version (iDmacX v1.6) * CryptServer Emulation and Nesys Emulation Optimized Eighth version (iDmacX v1.5) * Add the option For Analog * It isn't necessary to use dinput8.dll Seventh version (iDmacX v1.4) * Fixed an error in the emulation of GrooveCoaster 2 & 3 games * Changed how to clean the communication buffer * Added new options: ** POV Sends AxisXY ** Individual Left Analog Sixth version (iDmacX v1.3 rc1) * DEADZONE now work's for Winmm and XInput Fifth version (iDmacX v1.3) * Added Connect a 2nd Fast IO (Player 3 and 4) * Added search function of CryptServer keys * .key * Fixed Winmm Poll Fourth version (iDmacX v1.2 rc1) * Fixed Keyboard input by Dinput for some games: ** 707 Crimzon Clover (XP) ** 876 Dragon Dance ** 1103 Magical Beat ** 705 Raiden IV (XP) ** 628 Trouble Witches AC Amalgam no Joutachi * New functions added for future games. * Xbox and Winmm Poll rewrite. * Including the NesysOffline.exe file * Nesys rewrite. * RFiD rewrite. * It works on Windows XP. ** Remove the file dinput8.dll Third version (iDmacX v1.2) * Fixed a little bug in CryptServer emulation. Error: "Init failed" (FIX) ** Now it checks and creates the key on disk. ** If you need permission, probably run the game as Administrator. * Fixed the reading of joysticks buffers. * Return of the default code for coins on joystick 1. Second version (iDmacX v1.1) * Support for XBox control. * Support for joysticks using Winmm and GetAsyncKeystate. * Support for individual game options. * Automatic creation of system registry keys, you need to start JConfig as administrator. * Support the creation of the sv folder in the current directory. * Nesys offline emulation support. * RFiD emulation support. * Added a fix to the main engine to assimilate coin in other games. Dendygar ** When you click on coin, you will probably add more than 1 coin (We will still fix it better). * Fixed bug in Rumble Fish 2. Error: "Not recognize Key Board". First release (iDmacX v1.0) * Support for joysticks and player2. * CryptServer emulation support. * DirectSound wrapper support. * DirectX9c wrapper support. * Window Mode Support. * Poll of the joysticks improved. Special Thanks * [ Community of 1cc ] - Main Engine, technical data, tests and designer. * [ Dendygar ] - Technical data and tests. * [ mAGoLoUCo ] - Technical data of the pipe code. - Salve Galera! * [ FlyBit ] - Reversal of CryptServer, Nesys and RFiD. - Salve Galera!